Sick Day
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Shw got sick after walking home in the rain and he was determined to nurse her back to health. Ironic how once she's better he becomes the one sick in bed.


She loved the rain, it was always so fresh and peaceful, so when it started to rain after work and she had no umbrella and wasn't worried one bit about getting wet. With a faint smile she set out on her walk home, it was so relaxing. She was halfway home when a car pulled to a stop in front of her, cautiously she moved around the car.

"Need a lift?" her co-worker opened his door "You're soaked."

She grinned at him "I'll change when I get home, besides its just water."

He shook his head "Beth you're so stubborn. Just get in the car before you get sick."

With a sigh she got in "Arthur you're no fun, it's not like the rain will kill me."

"No, but as I said before you could get sick."

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, after working with you for years I've seen how strong you are. That doesn't change the fact that I'm driving you home."

She huffed in frustration but gave him directions none the less. Beth knew Arthur was just as stubborn as she is so arguing is pointless. When he came to a stop his mouth dropped, true they had driven past so many expensive looking houses but Arthur thought that her house wouldn't look like the rest – to a point. It was an old large brick house with plenty of ivy crawling up the side, three stories tall made Arthur think she had a large family and maybe a maid or butler.

"This is one reason why I didn't want to be driven home" Beth hopped out of the car slamming the door behind her.

Arthur shook his head putting the car into park and followed "I'm sorry but this house is just so big and it has great architecture."

"Arthur" she slowly turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Turn around, go back to your car and drive home" her voice was a mix of dry anger and held back sadness.

He blinked at her taken back by what he heard that he just followed orders. As he drove away he watched her in his rear view mirror; she rubbed her arms, looked up to the sky and just collapsed on the grass.

The next day at work Arthur looked around for Beth, he wanted to apologize properly for his rudeness of how he acted when he dropped her off at home. The only problem was that he couldn't find her, when he asked their supervisor she had said that Beth was at home sick. Arthur's breath was caught in his throat; he was itching to finish work and go visit her to make sure she was okay.

Arthur sped up a bit more then the speed limit, though it still felt like forever until he reached Beth's place. He was still so amazed at the architecture of the outside of the house that he wondered if the inside would be just as breathtaking. He knocked on the door and stood there when no one answered he tried the door bell, this time a buzzer beside him went off.

"Who is it?" a growl escaped the little gray box.

Arthur jumped staring at it for a moment before pushing the yellow button "My name is Arthur, I heard Beth was sick and came to see how she's doing."

"The door is unlocked, come up to the third floor it's the forth room on your right."

Arthur nodded despite the fact that he wasn't able to be seen. Slowly he made his way through the house and up to the room he was ordered to go to. He was a little surprised to see Beth curled up in bed, yet at the same time it wasn't much of a surprise since she was walking in the rain yesterday.

"I told you you'd get sick" he smirked.

"Oh shut up" she hissed throat scratchy.

"Shhh" he sat down on the bed pushing her back under the covers as she tried to get up "I will take care of you so stay in bed Beth."

"I was fine before you showed up I'll be fine once you leave."

"Ouch" he held his chest "And here I was coming to see how you were because you didn't come to work today."

She turned away murmuring into the blanket "I'm sorry."

"So" Arthur stood up "Where's the kitchen?"

"Across the hall" she coughed curling up into a ball "Just let me sleep."

Arthur kissed her forehead and walked over to the kitchen, he looked around at the classic black appliances a moment before getting out a pot. He found the ingredients needed and made a home made chicken noodle soup, once finished he took it back to Beth.

"That smells good" Beth rolled over, when she sat up she went on another coughing spree "What did you do in my kitchen?"

"I made you a meal" he grimaced "Man when you cough like that I almost think you're going to die on me."

"Very funny" she gave a light smile.

Arthur put the soup on her lap brushing some stay hairs from her face. He then went back to the kitchen to grab a wet cloth when he returned he put it on her forehead.

"You don't have to baby me" she told him between mouthfuls of soups "I'm capable of doing this all by myself."

"Every time you make sudden movements you hack your lungs out" he kissed her cheek "I don't like seeing you this way."

"Who are you? My mother?"

He chuckled "No, I'm just concerned for your health."

Beth stayed quiet and just let Arthur take care of her for the day. In the back of her mind she did wonder why he even bothered with a stubborn person like her. He left sometime around eleven that night wishing her better health.

The next day Arthur returned to Beth's house since she didn't show up for work and found her cleaning the house. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to her room placing her in bed.

"No" she complained "Let me work, my parents will be home tomorrow."

"That explains why you were home alone" he held her down "But you're still sick, so stay in bed and let me do the cleaning."

"Arthur I really don't want you to do that" she coughed "This is my house and I need to do the cleaning."

"Not while you're sick."

"Fine" she huffed "Then explain to me why you're doing all this."

Arthur didn't answer he just went to work cleaning the house. Again he left really late that night but he made sure that Beth was okay for the next few hours.

Beth was at work the next day, not as pale as she has been but still able to work. Arthur though was concerned about her health and demanded that he drive her home after work. She smiled faintly and got lots of inquires from her female co-workers on how she managed to get the attention of the hottest guy at work.

"Arthur why are you doing all this?" Beth asked "Taking care of me while I was sick, cleaning my house so my parents won't get made at me and now you're driving me home."

"I can't be nice to a co-worker?" he asked knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

"Oh you can" she agreed "But what you're doing is above being nice to a co-worker."

"Well I do have an alternative motive" he admitted pulling into her drive way.

"And what is that?"

Beth looked at him heart starting to speed up almost hoping that he liked her the way she liked him. Arthur parked the car and turned to her brushing a strand from her face hand resting on her cheek a little longer then what he wanted.

"You should probably get inside."

She grimaced getting out of the car and walking around the back to make sure he doesn't leave. If Arthur wasn't going to make the first move then she was - Beth knocked on his window so he put it down. He was very confused as she leaned in his cheeks turning red. Beth kissed him, tentatively, wanting to see if he would go further or if this was a complete mistake. Arthur gently took her by the back of her head pulling her closer; this is what he's wanted for so long.

"This was my alternative motive" he claimed resting his forehead on hers.

"Then you'll have to pick me up this Saturday for dinner and movie" she smiled sweetly at him "Because I would love to continue this."

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"I had a great nurse taking care of me"

"True" he kissed her again "Now get inside before you're parents get mad at you."

"I'm not a child – I just don't have enough money to buy my own place."

"Then move in with me."

"Let's see how this date goes first" she kissed his nose before going inside.

The moment she was inside she touched her lips leaning against the front door, a smile was on her lips from who knows how long. Arthur also smiled as he left her drive way, he never thought things would turn out the way they did but it was better then what he's envisioned.


End file.
